Brothers
by EllieBebox
Summary: Dagur is Evil, and this could get a little gory. just a little... update: 09/03/16: how the f did this get 1.2k views? nobody knows but this aint getting updated for a while so...
1. Dagur

Chapter 1: Dagur

"I want Hiccup in those dungeons NOW!"

This was the voice of Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserker tribe. Ever since the dragon hunting encounter on dragon island, when Hiccup flew off on his Night Fury, Dagur was determined to get revenge for the lies he had been told. He wanted Hiccup to tell him where Toothless was hidden, for Hiccup had concealed the dragon in the archipelago.

Dagur wanted that Night Fury.

He wanted to kill it and wear its skull as a helmet. He knew Hiccup wasn't going to tell him where Toothless was hidden, but he knew he would use all the strength in his body to get the dragon's location out of his master. He walked slowly towards the dank cell, and behind its bars, starving and silent, was Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, dragon master and son of Stoick the Vast, reduced to a quivering heap of useless. Dagur looked at the boy for a while, before he leaned into the bars and squatted next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup," he began, "You could have been my _brother_."

Hiccup slowly turned to look up at him, and angrily but quietly replied,

"I don't know why I would want to be the brother of a bloodthirsty maniac like you."

Dagur almost exploded when Hiccup had finished speaking. He grabbed his favourite dagger from his belt and walked into the cell containing Hiccup. He knelt down in front of the scrawny boy and took hold of his arm.

"This is for talking back at me." he said spitefully.

Dagur clutched the dagger firmly in his hand and began to carve the word '_brothers_' into Hiccup's right arm, causing him to moan in pain as he slowly drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Captured!

Chapter 2: Captured!

It was a typical, damp, cold, snowy day on the isle of Berk. Hiccup had been to some early training at the academy. Gothi had said that a strong snow storm was expected to hit later that day, so everyone got down to business as early as they could. Hiccup was meandering home to nurse his frozen snivels as he wondered if you really could get frostbite on your spleen. Toothless had stayed at the academy with the other dragons, to take shelter during the storm. As he passed the well, Hiccup noticed that Astrid was swaggering towards him. He didn't want to engage in conversation with anyone unless it was at home, in front of the fire. Since this was not an option, he turned to walk the other way home, but Snotlout was was on the path and Hiccup really wasn't up for being bullied, so he decided to brace himself for Astrid's continuous conversation.

"Hey Hiccup." she said, as she got closer.

"Oh hi Astrid I was just going home to..."

"I need to talk to you." she cut him of quickly and inconsiderately.

"Astrid can we please have this conversation _inside_ my house before I get ice on my internal organs."

Astrid sighed. "Fine." she replied reluctantly.

**HICCUP'S HOUSE**

Hiccup lazily pushed the door open and Astrid followed him into the house. Hiccup sat down by the fire, relieved that his father wasn't home. Astrid sat on the steps leading to Hiccup's room. She slumped forwards and put her elbows on her lap.

"So Astrid..."

"Dagur asked my parents to agree to a marriage contract."

Hiccup stared, wide eyed and open mouthed before he managed to yell,

"WHAT?!"

Astrid looked sadly at him. "The contract terms also state that if no other man wants to marry me within 12 months then they will have to agree... or else."

Hiccup cursed Dagur under his breath as he jumped out of his seat and stormed upstairs.

"TOOTHLESS!" he called. "Ugh he's at the academy."

Astrid ran up the stairs after him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he pulled on his winter coat.

"I'm going after Dagur."

"Hiccup he'll kill you! He'll... he'll cut of your head and stick it on a pole on the edge of outcast island!"

"If it means he won't marry you, then I'll take that chance. I can't live with the thought of you being married to Dagur."

Hiccup turned to leave when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around and Astrid slapped him hard across the face. He instantly drew his hand up to his face and cupped his red cheek. Astrid hugged him and sobbed into his green tunic for a few moments before she looked into his big emerald eyes and said,

"I would rather marry Dagur and Snotlout at the same time whilst knowing that you were safe and alive than let you die and marry a better person."

This almost made Hiccup cry but he didn't. He reluctantly planted a kiss on her forehead before he turned around and left for Toothless.

**AT THE ACADEMY**

"Hey bud!" Hiccup shouted cheerfully as Toothless came bounding towards him like an oversized black lizard. He licked Hiccup's face several times before Hiccup managed to calm him down and climb on.

"OK Toothless," Hiccup said "next stop, Outcast Island."

After a few minutes Hiccup spotted a familiar black shape in the sea below. Toothless growled and Hiccup patted him on the head as he reassuringly said, "It's OK bud. I know you don't like it but I have to get to Dagur." Toothless purred to his rider before diving down towards Outcast Island. As they came closer a bola appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around Hiccup, knocking him sharply off Toothless. He screamed as he fell and Toothless shrieked as he and Hiccup hit the ground with a resounding _THUD_. His rider was knocked out cold, still wrapped up neatly in the bola. Toothless heard men shouting and growled.

'_Outcasts_,' he thought, as he tried to protect Hiccup from the men, but there we're too many off them. He fired plasma blasts at them, but he had a limit. 6 Shots. He was defenceless now. The Outcasts chained and muzzled the Night Fury and took the pair off to Dagur.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his vision focused and he sat up. He looked around and realised where he was-The Outcast Dungeons. He tried to stand up, but fell back to his original seated position when he realised his metal leg was missing. He leaned his head back against the wall as he heard clunking noises echo through the tunnels of the dungeon as Dagur entered his cell. Hiccup closed his eyes and felt Dagur's breath on the side of his face. He tried to ignore the Berserker-turned-Outcast chief staring him out as he opened his eyes. Dagur smirked.

"Oh Hiccup. You think you're so smart, coming after me because I want to marry your girlfriend."

Hiccup just stared morosely at the stump where his prosthetic leg used to be. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but he fought hard not to let them fall down his face, so that he did not seem weak in the eyes of a Berserker. The boy turned away from Dagur, who slapped him around the face, just like Astrid had done, less than two hours ago. This made Hiccup angry. He gritted his teeth as Dagur left. The legless teenager tilted his head back until it met the wall again. How he wished he was at home, on Berk, with Astrid. As soon as he was certain that Dagur was gone, tears began to roll slowly down his cheeks.


End file.
